Extraer los Sentimientos
by Ms. Stark
Summary: Quinn es una solitaria y prominente química que descubre la forma de Extraer los Sentimientos. Ayudada por Rachel, el experimento dará resultado al mismo tiempo que generan caos. [One-Shot]


**Extraer los Sentimientos**

Un enorme edificio de cristal en la ciudad de Ohio fue lo que me vio nacer mientras que los avances tecnológicos de la época me dieron la bienvenida. El día que nací descubrían la manera de poder generar energía limpia a partir de la contaminación atmosférica, pero socialmente el mundo continuaba produciendo residuos humanos a gran escala.

Mis intereses siempre estuvieron dirigidos a la ciencia, el primer recuerdo consciente que tengo de mi infancia es tratando de explicarme la parte de mí donde se generaba tantísimo dolor por haber perdido a mi perrito Tuffy; a mis 4 años no pude encontrar el epicentro de mis emociones, pero sí supe que podía alimentar el sufrimiento imaginando a mi mascota bajo la llanta de ese taxi una y otra vez.

Pero luego crecí y olvidé que los sentimientos pueden ser manipulados, o quizás no lo olvidé, lo tuve tan presente inconscientemente que al llegar a la adolescencia era ya una teatrera que maximizaba cualquier cosa que me pasara para sentirme apasionada como los protagonistas de García Márquez y sin embargo, mis sentimientos, los reales, cada vez eran menos genuinos.

Si algo debo agradecerle a mis padres es que si no se ocuparan de mí, al menos sí invirtieran algo de su fortuna en mi educación. Ingresé a la Universidad sin esfuerzo; como ya dije antes, mi genio desde pequeña fue estimulado favorablemente a lo largo de los años, pero fue justamente en el pregrado que mi vida social se fue reduciendo considerablemente hasta volverme un ser solitario, más parecido a un ente que al concepto de humano que yo entendía; sin embargo en ese momento eso no fue un gran problema para mí, a mis apenas 20 años era ya una promesa en la investigación científica. Pero pasados mis treinta, un día todo cambió. Salí tarde del laboratorio, cansada y sin muchos ánimos de manejar, exactamente igual a todos los días.

Subí a mi convertible rojo, conduje los 20 minutos que había de distancia entre el campus y mi edificio, y a punto de entrar al estacionamiento, un pequeño movimiento tosco e irregular en la llanta delantera me asustó. A punto de bajarme para averiguar qué sucedía, una niña lanzó un grito y luego el llanto ensordecedor me paralizó. Acababa de matar a su perro con mi brillante auto.

Ya ni recuerdo cómo llegué, pero tirada en mi cama lloraba amargamente por aquel recuerdo de Tuffy, mi culpabilidad aumentaba al recordar a la niña llorando con la correa del perro todavía en su mano. Sin poder dormir a causa del sentimiento más real que haya experimentado en meses decidí volver al laboratorio para intentar distraerme; comenzaba a anochecer pero sabía que esa área del campus cerraba hasta tarde.

Cerca de Sweet Gum Head, en un enorme terreno de pasto sintético vi una llama que se extendía hacia el cielo como una enorme gota de fuego. Pensé por un momento que alucinaba, pero mi curiosidad científica me obligó a averiguar por qué en la yerba falsa ardía fuego. Detuve el auto y asegurándome que no había nadie cerca descendí hacia la cada vez más ardiente flama.

Cuando estuve a dos pasos de la extraña fogata, ésta se esfumo en el aire como si la falta de oxígeno la hubiera consumido en un solo instante, pero mi sorpresa creció aún más. Sobre el pasto, cubierto de unas cuentas cenizas aparecía ante mí un libro muy parecido a los que usábamos en el laboratorio. Lo tomé entre mis manos luego de inspeccionar que no generaba ninguna especie de calor, al contrario, su temperatura más bien helada siguió alimentando mi mortal curiosidad. En medio del libro, una cinta roja hacía las veces de separador. Lo abrí justamente donde el listón se encontraba y con letras perfectamente sobrias pude leer: "EXTRACCIÓN DE SENTIMIENTOS".

"¡Que locura!" pensé, pero no pude evitar apropiarme del libro que no parecía tener dueño. Inspeccioné una última vez el lugar donde estuvo el ¿fuego? y volteé a mis alrededores para comprobar que me encontraba todavía sola. Volví al auto y tan rápido como pude llegué al laboratorio.

Al ingresar y comprobar que nadie más estaba trabajando a esas horas me dediqué a hojear con mucha sorpresa el libro; a excepción de la página señalada, todo aparecía sin letras, las hojas gruesas de un blanco brillante me inquietaban y cada vez que me convencía que eso era una locura volvía a _la_ página para leer nuevamente lo que ahí estaba impreso. ¡En mis manos tenía la forma de extraer los sentimientos de una persona! Odio, dolor, celos… ¡amor! Ante mí tenía un poder inimaginable, podría manipular a quien yo quisiera, ¡cómo yo quisiera!

Seguí al pie de la letra la formula escrita a mitad de la página, hice las combinaciones necesarias y apenas 45 minutos después comencé a experimentar conmigo misma. Extraje los sentimientos que tenía en mi interior, aunque no eran muchos, soledad es lo que abundaba principalmente por lo que las probetas frente a mí me mostraron unas cuantas gotas de un destilado insípido ¡Estaba tan vacía!, pero luego, Rachel vino a mis pensamientos como cada día… Rachel, que a esas horas seguramente estaría disfrutando de su esposa como las recién casadas que eran.

— ¿Rach? ¡Ey, hola! Necesito que vengas al laboratorio…

— ¿A qué? ¿No te habías ido ya? —contestó ella casi con aburrimiento.

—Sí, sí… pero… ¡algo ocurrió!

— ¿Qué cosa? ¡No me digas que nuevamente hiciste alguna tontería con las bacterias!

—Nada de eso, es… es otra cosa… ¿puedes venir? —pedí esta vez con más amabilidad que al principio. Su tono también lo modificó por uno suave:

—Ok, en diez estoy ahí.

Rachel fue mi compañera de facultad, nos conocimos al ingresar al área común de Química en la Universidad. Durante los dos años que fuimos compañeras de clases éramos inseparables, luego ella decidió que quería enfocarse al tratamiento de materiales y yo a la farmacobiología por lo que nuestros años de vivir casi pegadas tuvo que terminar al menos parcialmente. Rachel y yo no teníamos nada en común y al mismo tiempo nuestra compatibilidad era envidiable; ambas éramos de Ohio aunque de diferentes ciudades, a mí me gustaba la música que escuchaba pero disfrutaba haciéndola enojar al recalcar su pésimo gusto auditivo, a ella le gustaba cocinar y a mí comer, ella sufría y yo peleaba para defenderla, yo lloraba y ella me hacía reír. De todas las formas éramos perfectas la una con la otra, pero yo nunca lo entendí hasta el día en que recibí la invitación a su boda.

— ¡Mujer! ¿Qué sucede contigo? —me preguntó ella mitad en broma mitad reproche por la forma y la hora de llamarla.

—Mira… —le dije creando misterio a la situación mientras lentamente le entregaba el pesado libro. Lo tomó entre sus suaves manos, nuestros dedos se encontraron por breves momentos y una sonrisita escapó de sus labios. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la página indicada. Alzó una ceja y como era costumbre cerró los ojos mientras suavemente meneaba de un lado a otro la cabeza, lo que anunciaba un: ¡ay Quinn, no cambias!

—Quinn ¿estás loca? ¿Para esto me hiciste venir? ¿No podías esperar a mañana?

— ¡Rachel! ¿Qué no ves? ¡Mira!

—Sí, sí… la tipografía del libro es linda, pero… pero eso podía esperar a mañana…

— ¡No, la tipografía no! ¡Mira lo que dice!

—Ajá… aquí dice: "EXTRACCIÓN DE SENTIMIENTOS"… Quinn, en serio, Kitty se molestará si le digo que la dejé con la cena que me preparo sólo para ver la tipografía de tu nuevo libro…

—Linda, no estás viendo bien. Mira la fórmula de abajo —le dije acercándome a ella para señalar la página. Noté como se estremeció ante mi contacto sobre su espalda.

— ¿Extraer los sentimientos? —preguntó como para confirmar de lo que se trataba.

Rachel, mi Rachel, no era cualquier persona en el mundo, no, no es que fuera una extraordinaria científica nada más, es que ella, ella sí era una persona. Era feliz, alegre hasta llegar a lo cantarina, entusiasta, amable y muy bondadosa; no hablo así de ella porque sea el amor de vida, hablo así porque realmente lo era. Ella no vivía en un palacio como yo, todas las patentes que logró fueron en beneficio de la humanidad y nunca cobró un céntimo por cada una, vivía con lo justo y no parecía faltarle nada. A mí me faltaba ella.

Mi hermosa amiga leyó y releyó la página varias veces con mi cuerpo pegado todavía al suyo, su mutismo fue interrumpido por un grito de alegría.

— ¡Quinn! ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—No… yo… no sé, lo encontré a mitad de la carretera…

—La fórmula es extraña, pero asequible… ¿crees que pueda funcionar? Es decir, sé que hay manera de medir los sentimientos pero esto… ¡esto es increíble! …y no parece invasivo —dijo lo último más para sí misma.

—Me lo he aplicado ya…

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Hace horas de eso y no me ha sucedido nada… No me regañes, sólo dime si me ayudarás con esto…

—Sabes mi condición…

— "No verá la luz hasta que estemos seguras de los efectos y cuando el mundo lo sepa, será para ellos…" —contesté mecánicamente imitando su voz. Ella río y con el mismo libro hizo como que me golpeaba.

Una vez a la semana Rachel se dejaba administrar la sustancia para extraer los sentimientos, era indolora y no tenía contraindicaciones pero de igual forma procurábamos no abusar de ella; luego subía a la corredora del laboratorio, limpiaba su sudor o mejor dicho: recolectaba su sudor para después pasarlo por un proceso de destilación fraccionada que permitía clasificar sus sentimientos en diferentes probetas.

La primera vez que los vi fue inevitable que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, nunca en mi vida había visto elemento ni sustancia de iguales características, tan armónico en apariencia. Cuando los sentimientos aún se encontraban revueltos formaban un hermoso tono rojizo que no llegaba a ser agresivo, al separarlos mi corazón se paralizó. El amor era de una densidad más ligera que el aceite de oliva sin llegar a ser totalmente líquido, era cristalino y muy brillante. Ocupaba la mayor parte de las probetas.

Recuerdo que una noche me quedé largo rato observando el líquido, incluso me atreví a olerlo y con gusto descubrí que su aroma era igual al de Rachel, la única diferencia era el grado de intensidad. Esa noche también lloré, lloré porque fue inevitable recordar las noches que estuvimos juntas, las contadas ocasiones en las que me permití ser feliz, las noches más felices de mi vida fueron aquellas donde hicimos el amor pero que interrumpí cada mañana al dejarla despertar sola.

El tiempo pasó y las pruebas continuaron, notamos que los sentimientos de Rachel se volvían inestables al extraerlos y duraban poco, ella pensaba que el problema estaba en sí misma, por lo que citamos a varios voluntarios para pruebas de PH, jamás supieron cuál era el objetivo real. De ninguno pudimos extraer los sentimientos con tanto éxito como con Rachel, aparecían en diversas tonalidades, incluso en algunos casos llegaban a ser casi negros, en otros casos, como el mío los sentimientos estaban reducidos por lo que también se volvían inútiles. Una vez convencidas que ella era nuestra opción más viable procedimos a buscar la manera de hacerlo más efectivo, y un día, después de largas horas de trabajo recordamos que nuestra primera práctica en la facultad, la práctica que nos unió fue cuando encapsulamos olores, "he ahí nuestro método" dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron años antes de que _eso_ funcionara, pero finalmente logramos el cometido con la clara advertencia de que mantener los sentimientos por siempre no era posible pues las cápsulas de duración prolongada apenas permanecían en el sistema un máximo de 32 días. Con todo, era un gran descubrimiento que el mundo debía conocer.

¿Pero para qué hacerlo? Para Rachel estaba claro, extraer los sentimientos y luego encapsularlos permitiría que al tomar una pastilla, cualquier persona podía sentir el amor al que se estaba negando, de esa forma descubriría que aún tenía la capacidad de amar y ser amado, por lo que bastaba uno solo de esos comprimidos para que sus neurotransmisores reconectaran y el individuo, después de forma natural buscara el amor. Quizás el único y mayor defecto de Rachel fue su ingenuidad casi infantil.

Mi motivo nada tenía que ver con el de Rachel, para mí el mundo ya estaba perdido y podrido, por lo que ayudarlos a sentirse menos mal mediante unas píldoras inofensivas es lo mejor que podía darles, era el favor que le estaba haciendo y sólo les costaría unos cuantos dólares. Les estaba entregando el amor de Rachel, de _mi_ Rachel ¿qué más podían pedir?

El día de la presentación llegó, una revelación científica nunca había sido tan comentada desde el día que descubrieron la cura del SIDA. A fuera del edificio una manifestación gritaba consignas en nuestra contra "¡se creen dioses!" decían y sin importar los dos muertos que hubo a causa de la represión policiaca que yo me encargué de ocultarle a Rachel, las cápsulas salieron a la venta en todas los centros departamentales.

Las tiendas estaban llenas de gente ansiosas por comprar amor, felicidad, armonía y tranquilidad que sin ellos saber, eran nada más y nada menos los sentimientos tan puros que tenía Rachel para el mundo. Eran los sentimientos a los cuales yo me negué por tanto tiempo.

Dos días. En dos días me había convertido en la mujer más rica del mundo, Rachel no, ella siguió en ese pequeño apartamento de clase media acompañada por Kitty, esa mujer tan sosamente enamorada.

Aún sin tolerar a Kitty, accedí a la cena de celebración que mi compañera había hecho para nosotras, brindamos por los años de trabajo, por el esfuerzo, por los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos y también por volvernos a unir como hace mucho no lo estábamos. Esa noche supe que Kitty no tenía idea del pasado romántico que nos unía a Rachel y a mí, pero que no lo supiera por boca de nosotras no significaba que no percibiera que aún había algo disfrazado de amistad incondicional y compañerismo desinteresado.

Durante toda la noche no pude evitar sentir como los celos se habían apoderado de mí, pues una cosa era escuchar a Rach hablando por teléfono con ella para avisarle que nos quedaríamos hasta tarde trabajando —para mi beneplácito—, y otra muy diferente era ver en vivo los mimos que se prodigaban. Sin embargo, había algo en Rachel, en su mirada, algo que sólo estaba cuando era a mí a quien se dirigía. Esos breves destellos en su mirada hicieron que yo pudiera soportar esas cuatro horas de velada.

Por semanas vivimos alegres por la felicidad de esa gente que habían vuelto a ser personas; sus vínculos parecían más armónicos, más estables, incluso esa sensación de liquidad en las relaciones fue desapareciendo. Cuando una pareja comenzaba a pelear, o había sospechas de infidelidad bastaba con una cápsula en la sopa y su relación se volvía perfecta por los siguientes 30 días. Todos eran felices, incluso los más escépticos. Algunos dicen que la guerra que se acababa de declarar en oriente y oriente medio se detuvo gracias a las cápsulas, aunque realmente nunca pude comprobarlo.

Pero un día, el consumo desmesurado nos alertó de los primeros brotes de cólera: una vez agotado el tiempo de liberación y después de un uso prolongado, el amor tenía una reconversión cerebral, transformando el intenso amor en profundo odio. A pesar de que Rachel me insistió en retirarlo del mercado yo no cedí y mucho menos con las farmacéuticas detrás de mí. Mi respuesta para ella, que por primera vez en su vida estaba realmente desesperada fue: "eso lo resuelven comprando más amor". Más dinero para mí, ¿cuál era el problema? Si no podía tenerla, al menos tenía una espectacular mansión donde pasarla bien.

Pasaron los meses y la eminente nueva crisis económica fue anunciada, ¿el origen? La población en cualquier rincón del mundo gastaba ridículas cantidades en sentimientos. Las cápsulas generaron una adicción psicológica que no pudo ser controlada por nadie. En nuestras pruebas ningún test arrojó adicción o daños en el sistema, pero los análisis siempre estuvieron enfocados a los efectos físicos y neuronales nada más; era como estar reviviendo la era del positivismo sólo que ahora le agregábamos el contexto post-neoliberal.

Yo por mi parte nunca usé las cápsulas, ¿amor? Ese lo tenía desde hace mucho y sabía quién era la depositaria de _él_, ¿amistad? No me interesaba, todos eran viles aprovechados que me buscaban cuando necesitaban mi dinero, ¿felicidad? Me bastaba con escucharla hablar sin parar o reírse a carcajadas para que yo experimentara la mayor felicidad de mi vida… ¿paz? Supongo que nunca me sentí lo suficientemente necesitada de ella, el cinismo ya era parte de mí personalidad.

Ni Rachel ni Kitty las usaron nunca tampoco, Kitty porque seguía en su mundito llamado Rachel donde todo era felicidad. Y Rachel por su parte era de quien se extrajo la dosis de amor, así que… ¿qué más amor que el que ella era capaz de generar?

Fue hasta que mi amada Rachel se decidió a retirar su firma del contrato con las farmacéuticas que el verdadero caos se desató. Sin sus sentimientos tan puros sería imposible encontrar a alguien que la suplantara, incluso si lograra encontrar a alguien más, necesitaba su autorización para seguir produciendo las cápsulas.

— ¿Rach?

—Si me llamas para volver a insistir, ¡no, Quinn! ¡No voy a ceder, esas cápsulas deben dejar de ser producidas y debemos desaparecer la fórmula!

—No, no era eso… He estado pensando…

— ¿Pensando en qué? —preguntó cómo cuando estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Quiero que hablemos…

—Quinn…

—Por favor, no será mucho tiempo.

—Ok. Pero será mañana porque ahora mismo estoy con Kitty.

—Claro, no hay problema. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?

—Está bien. Hasta mañana. —dijo y colgó sin esperar mi despedida.

Durante toda la noche estuve dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿por qué aquél libro no daba respuestas? ¿Por qué la única fórmula que aparecía en él era esa? ¿Por qué yo lo encontré? ¿Por qué ahora no aparecía por ningún lado, Rachel lo habrá desaparecido? Sin certeza de nada decidí preparar todo para el día siguiente, tenía que ser el día que nunca olvidáramos. Debía convencerla de seguir produciendo.

— ¡Ey, pasa!

—No tengo mucho tiempo, hoy mismo nos vamos de viaje. —contestó aún molesta por la conversación de la noche anterior.

—Rach' hay algo de lo que quería hablarte…

—A eso vine…

— ¿Por qué no pasas? El desayuno lo llevarán a la alberca.

—Pero…

— ¿Por favor? —le dije con esa mirada con la cual sabía ella no se resistía y siempre terminaba regalándome su sonrisa maravillosa.

Al llegar a la zona de la alberca, sin mucho esfuerzo pudo adivinar de lo que se trataba. El desayuno romántico que soñaba con el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella, yo estaba segura que Kitty no tenía idea de esa fantasía suya porque fue a mí a quien se lo dijo cada tarde durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, aunque cabía la posibilidad que en algún momento se lo haya dicho, me pareció casi imposible que lo hayan realizado alguna vez, los últimos 5 años estuvimos metidas en el laboratorio sin un día de descanso. Era mi oportunidad.

Nada más ver el lugar, Rachel se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. Con su dedo me apunto mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¡Quinn, no!

—Rach…

— ¡No, Quinn! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Haces todo esto por la maldita firma?

—No, Rachel… yo… yo necesitaba decírtelo, quería hacerlo desde antes pero yo no me atreví…

—Pues ya no estás en tiempo, ya pasó ¿entiendes?

—Eso no es cierto, veo… veo y siento cómo me miras, sé que tú amor, todo es mío. Sé que ese líquido que retiré de tu cuerpo en cada prueba era por y para mí… el aroma que desprenden las probetas, el del deseo, sólo aparece cuando soy yo quien está frente a ti… ¡lo comprobé una y otra vez!

— ¡No hables de eso!

—Podré ser fría a veces, pero ciega no soy, tú no amas a Kitty…

—No te atrevas a hablar de ella, Quinn, no te metas en nuestra relación…

— ¿Ves? Me estás dando la razón… sé que no la amas, no como a mí, sé que sigo siendo yo por quien tu corazón late como loco, me doy cuenta cómo te estremeces cuando estoy cerca, siento tu mirada sobre mí, cómo una sola mirada tuya me devuelve el aliento…

— ¡Cállate!

— Los más de 5 años que has estado con ella no han sido suficientes para olvidarme ¡lo sabes bien!

A punto de que saliera corriendo y con lágrimas ya en sus mejillas, la tomé con fuerza de la cintura, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y respirar su aliento fue suficiente para que ella comenzara la batalla que no quería luchar. Nuestros labios estuvieron unidos por muchos minutos, apenas se despegaron para tomar un poco de aire y volver a empezar. Después de los besos vinieron las caricias, luego mi boca recorriéndola toda, mis dedos volviendo a su centro una y otra vez, ella dentro de mí, más besos, mordidas y rasguños… y luego, la noche cayó.

Desesperaba por encontrar una solución al conflicto que podía desatarse si ella se negaba a seguir participando, lo único que se me ocurrió aquel día fue usar las cápsulas que se encontraban bajo resguardo y que nunca fueron usadas, eran las pastillas de los celos, el odio y el resentimiento. Justamente las tabletas que nunca fueron probadas.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que por su propio pie Kitty llegara a mi casa en busca de Rachel. Tal como lo había acordado con la servidumbre, esperó a ver si había alguna noticia de alguna de las dos sin saber que llevábamos horas entregándonos una y otra vez al deseo, a la pasión y al amor que Rachel creyó no correspondido. El ama de llaves quizás le sirvió la tercera o cuarta taza de té con los sentimientos ya diluidos en la tetera, y mientras ella bebía, Rachel fue consciente de lo que habíamos hecho. Ahí descubrimos que sí había un límite en la extracción de sentimientos, había un límite _para_ _mí_.

Permanecía todavía sobre mi pecho, jugando con mis mechones de cabello cuando grandes gotas empaparon mi hombro de un momento a otro.

—Nena, ¿qué ocurre?

—Soy una maldita cabrona, Quinn ¡la engañé!

—Tranquila, cielo… no tiene porqué enterarse…

— ¡¿Qué dices?! Suficiente con la estupidez que hice como para encima seguirla engañando…

— ¡No la estás engañando! Ella sabe lo que sientes por mí, ella es la que debe entender que esto fue algo normal…

— ¿Normal? ¿Qué tiene esto de normal, Quinn? Ella me ha dado todo lo que ha estado en su poder para hacerme feliz, ha estado conmigo cada día y cada noche esperando por mí… ¡ella me ama y yo soy una estúpida que se dejó llevar por un momento!

— ¿Un momento?

— ¡Cállate, Quinn! Tengo que buscarla… tengo… tengo que explicarle… —comenzó a vestirse con lo que encontró mientras yo desesperada trataba de hacerle ver que debía esperar. Ya no era buen momento para que se vieran.

— ¡Es a mí a quien amas, carajo! ¡No la busques, no ahora! Mírame, estoy aquí, contigo, ¡no me he ido!

— ¿Por qué todo siempre termina tratándose de ti? Soy una estúpida, nunca te he interesado… solo... Solo… ¿cómo pude permitirme hacerle esto? Yo la amo, Quinn… he aprendido a amarla… ¡yo la amo! —dijo derrotada y al verme nuevamente entendí que el amor que aún guardaba para mí lo había agotado.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño, ahora lo crees porque te sientes mal pero… pero juntas podemos seguir conquistando el mundo Rachel, míranos, somos perfectas la una con la otra… ¡siempre lo hemos sido, cielo! El mundo está a nuestros pies pidiendo por más… —ahora era yo quien lloraba y rogaba, ¿cómo pudo dejar de amarme?

— ¿A qué te refieres Quinn?

— ¿Qué… qué cosa?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es por la extracción de sentimientos?

—No… yo… —La extracción o mis desplantes terminaron con el amor que sentía por mí, no lo sé, pero yo aún quería estar con ella. Salió corriendo de mi habitación y no podía permitir que se fuera así, no ahora.

El tiempo que tardé en llegar hasta ella fue el tiempo en que Kitty desarrolló toda la película en su cabeza. Rachel aún vistiéndose, yo envuelta en el albornoz y ambas bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras en medio de gritos fue suficiente para que los celos que ya había en ella junto con los administrados produjeran la catástrofe que ocurrió.

No importa toda la fuerza con la que intenté derribarla, tampoco las lágrimas de Rachel diciéndole cuánto lo sentía, no importó tampoco el ruido de las sirenas invadiendo mi casa. Así de rápido fue.

Con el escándalo las cápsulas adquirieron un valor en el mercado mucho más alto que lejos de limitar su uso lo disparó aún más si todavía era posible. Intenté por todos los medios sacar de la cárcel a Kitty pero me fue imposible, todo el amor que había en ella fue sustituido por una inmensa tristeza que más tarde se convirtió en odio. Mi vida estaba en peligro dijeron los abogados del caso.

Yo aún recorro todos las noches los rededores de Sweet Gum Head esperando que aquel libro vuelva a aparecer, quizás, esta vez con una fórmula para volver el tiempo y hacer que esto nunca ocurra. Pero suena una alarma, tan molesta que retumba en mis oídos y me es imposible seguir la marcha, puede ser la del toque de queda o la que avisa un próximo bombardeo… o puede ser quizás la que me saqué de esta pesadilla tan recurrente y me lleve a una realidad donde a _mi_ Rachel no la quiten de mi lado.

**_FIN…_**


End file.
